Sonic the Hedgehog vs The World
by SparkstheHedgehog27
Summary: The exciting adventure were Sonic and his friends challenge the evil forces of World Zero.Forced there out of their will, the gang will have to face the devostating power of the mysterious guardian of the Dark Kingdom. See what happens next.
1. The story begins

Hello everyone, this is my very first story so it might not be that good. Well, all i got to say is enjoy. (and please reveiw) _**Chapter one**_

Part 1; Chaos search!

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis, for Burst. It was 105 degrees out side, the wind was blowing 22mph, and the sun's rays were beaming down on everyone. "Hey Burst I think that we should go find the chaos emeralds for no reason." Sparks said. "Okay." Burst replied. So they went to go get everyone else about the news.

"Okay everyone, we're going to go find the emeralds for no reason at all." Sparks announced. "Okay!" Everyone except Sparks said. "Since we already have four emeralds we'll split up into three teams of two to find the other three." Sparks said. "Silver, you stay behind." "AWWWWWWWWWWWW com' on!" Silver yelled from the top of his lungs. "Okay the teams are, Me and Blaze, Shadow and Burst, and Sonic and Contras" Sparks said. "What, you're paired with Blaze?" Contras said while holding in a laugh. "Yeah wh… oh com' on man, don't think like that!" Sparks yelled angrily. So the three teams split up to go search for the emeralds.

Sparks and Blaze

"Hmmmmmmm, were is that emerald?" Sparks wondered. "Uhhhh, I think I found it." Blaze said horrified. "Really good job Blaze, you deserve auhhhhhh, wow that's big." Sparks stated in awe. They saw in front of them, a 50ft dragon that had sharp, green eyes. It looked like his teeth were sharpened by the sharpest thing in the world. He had the most beautiful wings in the entire world though. He even can shoot out lasers from his eyes, breath fire, and throw gummy bears at your face so you were forced to eat them. "Oh crud." Is all Sparks and Blaze could say as they watched the dragon throw gummy bears at squirrels and knocking them out of their tree.

Burst and Shadow

"Were is that emerald!" Shadow yelled. "Huh, I cant find it anywhere!" Burst said annoyed. All of a sudden there was a light to the right of them. They both went towards the light and saw an ugly sight. It was Mephilis! He had an emerald! "Hey Mephilis, why don't you hand over that emerald?" Burst yelled…loudly. "Let me think about that?" Mephilis said. (I still don't know how Mephilis can talk with no mouth.)

Contras and Sonic

Sonic and Contras were speeding through the fields of Green Hill Zone. "Hey look I see something!" Sonic said. "It's a bright light." "Yeah I see it too!" Contras explained. "Hey isn't that… Moltres!", but Moltres was different. Instead of it being a fire-flying type poke'mon, it was a fire-ice-electric-flying type.

Part 2; The Evil thing and the good one.

Back with Sparks and Blaze

"Hey, stop throwing stuff at those squirrels!" Sparks demanded. "Raaghr!" The dragon roared. And then the dragon threw a gummy bear at Sparks. He jumped up to dodge there chewy snack but the dragon hit him with his laser eyes. Sparks went crashing into a wall were he regained his balance and jumped of the wall, and went in for a kick. He hit the dragon directly but it didn't phase it. "Dang." Sparks said. "That dragon's tuff. "Well looks like it's my turn." Blaze said. She pulled out the Sol emeralds from where ever she keeps them. Now, she transformed into Burning Blaze. She lit her self up into a ball of fire to attack the dragon. She charged at it but the dragon shield it's self with a shield of gummy bears. Sparks got back up from the wall he was in. "Well Blaze, looks like it's time." Sparks said eagerly. "Oh well then uhhh…OH! I get it." Blaze said. "Okay Chaos…Sol…CONTROL!" They both said. Time had completely stopped. Then a huge explosion of fire attacked the dragon. The dragon was obliterated instantly, and Sparks and Blaze got the emerald.

Burst and Shadow.

"So, what's it gonna be, are you givin' us that emerald or what?" Burst asked angrily. "Yeah, hurry up I'm getting irritated!" Shadow yelled. "Okay I'm not even the real Mephilllllaaaaaaahhhhhrrgg!" Mephilis said before being sneak attacked by Burst. Shadow gave Burst a deadly look. "What I thought he was gonna say no?" Burst said apologetically. "Who cares, at least we got the emerald." Shadow said. "Yeah Let's go." Said Burst.

Sonic and Contras

"Hmmm, what is the only thing that can ice, fire, and electricity all at the same time?" Contras wondered. "Ohh, I got it!" Contras yelled in excitement. He picked up a log and threw it at Moltres' head. "Yes it worked!" Moltres fell out of the sky along with the emerald. "What the heck was that!" Sonic yelled with an angry look. "A log is the only thing that could kill that thing." Contras explained. "You didn't kill it, you just made it faint." Sonic argued. "Oh yeah! That reminds me…Poke'ball GO! Contras through a Poke'ball at Moltres 1 … 2 … 3! Moltres was caught! "Yes this can be very useful." Contras thought. "Oh well, let's just get back to the others." Sonic suggested.

Later on

"Okay so now we have all the emeralds." Sparks said. "Yeah see…"NO!" Sparks said. "Don't take out your emeralds we'll all turn"…but it was too late they hade all turned yellow(except for Blaze) "Noooo! Now we're gonna stay like this!" Sparks said furiously. See What Happens Next on Chapter 2

Next time in Chapter 2!

The gang turned Super! Will they be able to turn back to normal, and there will be a evil guy that is more powerful than Eggman and Mephilis combined. Find out in the next hilarious, action packed chapter of **Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The World!**

**To Be Continued !**


	2. Into Space Colony Ark

**Ha ha. Here is Chapter 2 of this thrill seeking adventure. This one is going to make you follow this story all the way through. Fun packed Laughter is coming thourgh.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The World! ****_Chapter 2_**

**_Into Space Colony Ark_**

"Awww man." Sparks groaned. "You guys screwed up big, you know that, right?" "What did we do, I mean, we are now all very very powerful." Sonic explained. " We hav the power to defeat any evil that tries to stand in our way." "Together we can take over the universe Mwahaahaha!" Shadow came in and smacked sonic in the back of the head. "Shut up you psyco maniac!" Shadow dised sonic. "We're not gonna take over no pathetic world with all these slackers." All of a sudden, there was a small earthquake. "Hit the floor!" Silver yelled. "It's the apocollipse.""We must take shelter or we'll all diiiiiee wahhah!"Smack!"Shut up, Silver." Burst said. "Look over there." Burst pointed to a big moniter that had just came out of the ground. "Ahhahha!" A figure laughed maniacly. "Who the heck are you?" Shadow asked, "and why are you so dang ugly?" "I'll have you know that I am dna of both you and Sparks thank you very much." The dorky freak said. "That's a lie, if you hade my dna you wouldn't look like such a freak, Shadow must of made you ugly." "Arrrrhhg!" Shadow growled. "Anyway, my name is; Dark Cosmic. I am some kind of silver surfer except, I dont play nice with others. "Well I'm Silver and I surf the web, so I guess that makes me the silver surfer in these parts, so bleh." Silver said all of that crap."I have come from the planet Krypton to destroy you little punings."(what ever that is.)Said D. cosmic."D. Cosmic out." The moniter went back into the ground causing Silver to cry about the apocollipse and yet agin he gets another smack upside the head. "What do we do?" Blaze asked and for some reason, she looked like she was abot to cry. "We have to go to Space Colony Ark. (SCA for short)" " I know that background from anywhe... "I WANY MY MOMMY WAAHHHA!" Blaze cryed loud out of nowhere. "What the, get a hold of your self, WOMAN!" Shadow screamed very very very loud. " Well, we can get there really easilly since we are in our super forms."(Yeah, bet you thought I forgot tricked ya hahaha) "Well what are we waiting for?" Said Burst. Chaos Control! They all telleported to SCA, except for Blaze. "Hey, I can't use Chaos control you jerks!" Blaze screamed from the top of her lungs. "Huh, I geuss I have to fly my way to Space Colony Ark. "Away I go."

**Meanwhile at space colony ark**

"Well, here we are... now what?" Silver said confused. "We look for Dark Cosmic, duh." Sonic teased Silver. "Hey, by the way, were's Blaze?" "Aww man." Sparks moaned. "Don't you remember, Blaze can't use Chaos Control." "Oh she'll be pretty mad when she gets here." "Hey guys, I found him." Said Knuckles. **STOOOOOOP! Were the heck did knuckles come from, and why is Tails and Amy in a corner crying, and Rouge is banging her head on the wall multiple times. This is getting very weird. Oh yeah. All the people I just announced were stalking the gang and they heard about D. Cosmic and decidid to go to SCA. Continue**. "Knuckles, were did you come from?" Sparks asked. "Read the bolded part above this." Knuckles said. "Oh, okay." (Sparks understands now:) "You know we've been in our super forms and it hasn really seemed like it." Contras announced. Suddenly the window broke. Oh no. It was Blaze and she was looking like Fredy Cooger with her sharp claws. "*pant* *pant* I'm going to kill you all!" Blaze screamed. "Now let me put these super powers to use." Blaze started to spin very fast and fire started to come out of her body at the same time. It was a huge fire tornado in the middle of SCA. "Hey!" Burst protested. "That's my power you psyco cat." Burst also made a fire tornado. He was alot stronger than Blaze (especially in his super form) so Burst beat Blaze in exactly 3 second. "I think we should kill her." Contras said. "I'll do it." Shadow said. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched a energy spear at Blaze, but then Silver stoped it. "Noooo, you can't kill her!" Silver cryed. "Why, she's evil." Sonic said. "You can't kill her because I... I... I love her." Silver admitted. "Okay then let's kill them both!" Shadow said. So everyone started beating Silver and Blaze with metal poles. "So now let's direct our attention over to ." said Sonic. "Huh, what, oh-yeah we were doing somthing that's right, we were about to talk in an epic fashion." said Dark Cosmic. " Bwahahah, I'm going to send you away to a very bad place, were you might just end up being killed." "You can't do anything to US!" said Burst. "Oh yeah, watch me. Bwahahahaaha!" said. The room started shaking, and getting dark. A small black dot appeared in the front of Dark Cosmic. "This is the begining of the end." said. "Time to meat your demise BWAHAHHAHA!

A black hole has appeard, and everyone is being sucked into it. Can the gang survive what's next? Find out on the next chapter of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The World!


	3. The Guardians of World Zero

**Chapter 3: The guardians of World Zero **

"This is the end for you, Bwahahaha!" D. Cosmic said. Everyone was sucked into the black hole, and they were separated. They were transported to another dimension called _World Zero_. World Zero is a place of total destruction. The most notorious and evil villains of all time. If you are defeated, then you go to the Dark Dimension. First,we go to Sparks.

Sparks

"Hey, were am I?" "There's someone over there!" *Later on* "Hey aren't you... "Yeah, that's right it's me, Jet the Hawk!" "Why are you here?" Sparks asked. "I was sent by Dark Cosmic to destroy you and your friends. Jet responded. "I am one of the 6 guardians of World Zero. There are six different parts of this world. There's Gandra, Denta, Potara, that's what we're in, Kintako, Moktrin, and the Dark Kingdom. The dark Kingdom contains an greater evil then Dark Cosmic himself. I do not know the name of him, but I can tell you the other five names." "No thanks." Sparks refused the offer. "Well I'm gonna tell you any way! Gandra is guarded by the wind dragon: Hurridon. Denta is guarded by the earth monster, Earoar. Potara is guarded by the me. Kintako is guarded by the mushroom kingdom super star, Mario. Moktrin is guarded by the ocean pokemon, Kiogre. And as I said I do not no the name of the guardian of the Dark Kingdom.

**Next Time on Sonic the Hedgehog vs The World!**

**Sparks has learned the secrets of these new dimensions from an old ali Jet the Hawk! And wat about the others? Find out on the next chapter.**


	4. Be Crefull What you Wish For

**It's been a year since I last made a chapter but that won't happen now that i got my own personal laptop. Anyway here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Be Carefull what you Wish for!**

Sonic

"Aww man were am I?" Sonic asked. "It's a me, MARIO!" "Oh son of a gun not this italian meatball." Sonic complained. "You are in one of the six areas of World Zero, this is Kintako you are speaking with the guardian of this place, me." Said Mario. "Oh well can you tell me about the other five?" Asked Sonic. "Sorry this guy did a whole chapter about the six different areas so if you wanna know about them read the chapter." Mario explained. "DANG IT I HATE READING!" Sonic yelled. "Yeah but this guy's good and it's not that long" Mario explained. "Oh ok well anyway what do i do now?" Sonic asked. "You have to defeat me in a battle to move to the next area and to get closer to your friends." Mario said. "Wait what! Where are they?" Sonic asked. "KILL ME TO FIND OUT!" shouted mario. "Ok ok let's just get this over with." Said Sonic.

Shadow

"What is this why is there water every where?" Shadow has landed in the dimension on Moktrin. It is a world of almost no land, just water and here's why. "Gwahhhhhh!" An ancient beast raises from the ocean. "Aww what is this a pokemon? Are you serious? Out of all the places why did I have to come here with the easiest challenge in the world. I mean my GOD what the hell this stupid piece of crap can't do any ... Yeouch!" Kiogre hit Shadow with a powerfull Hydro pump. "Oh you bastard!" "Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow induced a chaos control freezing Kiogre in time and space. "Chaos SPEAR!" The spear went striaght through Kiogre and then its HP bar went down to zero. Kiogre fainted. (well really it died there were words under it saying it fainted.)"No pokemon is a match for the Ultimate Life Form!""Huh it's a chaos emerald, and a warp hole right above it. This must lead to the others." Yes, the chaos emeralds were spread out across world zero everytime one of the guardians is defeated a chaos emerald appears and the winner is transported to the next dimension.

Sparks

"Jet, why? Why and how did you end up here?" Sparks asked. "Well after losing to Sonic in the World Grandprix i was in a depressed state. I was wondering why? Why couldn't i beat this ameture? Then Dark Cosmic told me an offor that i couldn't refuse. He told me he wolud give me the skill i needed to beat any body in Extreme Gear racing aslong as I come with him to this world and work for the Lord of the dark kingdom, but it's all woth it cause I am now the best HAAHAHAHHA! So that brings me to your challenge, you must defeat me in a extreme gear hover board race in order to move on to the next dimension.""What aww com' on man! I always hated those things and besides how is this fair with the powers you just got from Dark Cosmic or the Dark kingdom guy or who ever." sparks asked. "Who said anything about it being fair?Hahaha.""YOU SUCK! but I'll accept your challange only cause it'll get the evil out of you and i have a feeling that Dark Cosmic played you for a fool.""What ever let's begin"

Burst

"Where am I, oh what's this" It was a sign that said "Welcome To Gandra." "Oh well it seems I'm in Gandra, and there's a big ugly dragon over there and it has somthing around it neck it says "Hi my name is Hurridon" seems this dragon is a little stupid mabey someone with the same IQ as it should fight. HULK! The hulk came out of a bush nearby and started to beat the dragon. "HULK HELP! SMASH! OUT OF WAY! Then hulk threw Burst out of his way. "Hey man that wasn't cool." Said Burst. "GAMMA CHARGE! ONE MORE! Hulk finally beat the dragon and the choas emeral amerged. "NO ONE BEATS HULK!" "Yes in deedee someone can" explained Burst**. "WHO!" **"Me." "HAHAHAHA You? You no match for Hulk, Hulk kill puny porcupine in quick second. "Oh yeah then bring it on you giant green piece of broccoli looking like the guy off of the green giant can of green beans." "YOU MAKE HULK VERY ANGRY, YOU WON"T LIKE HULK WHEN HULK ANGRY!" "I don't like you now!" "AAARARRRRR! HULK SMASH!" "Ahhhhh Burst immatate idiot, Burst talk in first person." "ARRR, why animal copy Hulk, Hulk can't help Hulk's speech problem. You make Hulk sad." Then the hulk changed back to his human form, Bruce Banner. "Oh thank you I was trapped inside that beast for forever. He just wouldn't calm down.""SHUT UP AND DIE!"said Burst in a German acsent. "WHAT!" yelled Bruce. "Death Beam!" Burst attacked Bruce with a powerful beam that pierced through bruce's heart, killing him. "Well I'll take my emerald and be on my way." So now to of our heroes have completed their challenge and have moved on to a diferent dimension.

Next time on Sonic the Hedgehog vs The World!

Shadow and Burst have both completed their challenge, but where did they go? At the same time sonic and sparks need to finish theirs. Also we find out what happend to Knuckles, Contras, Tails, and even Dark Cosmic.

Next time in Chapter Five.


	5. Reunited

**Here's Chapter 5. I would like to thank SilverStreak99 for their advice, but you have to realize this story's gonna make a WHOLE lot more sense later on. Besides that, Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: Reunited **

"Belvedere! Come here boy!" That was the mysterious Dark Lord. Him and his lacky, Dark Cosmic is plotting the _End of the World. _"I told you my name is Dark Cosmic!" "Shut up Meg!" said DL (Dark Lord). "Anyway what do you want me to do with the doomsday machine?" asked D. Cosmic. "Bring it to me. Our little friends seem to be on the verge to victory." "Yes my lord. I shall fetch the machine. Soon the world shall crumble to its knees and everyone shall be at our mercy Mwahahahahah!" "Yes, yes now hurry back the Clevland Show is coming on soon." "Oh boy I love that show!""Yes NOW HURRY!" "Ok my lord." So D. Cosmic went to go get the machine for the unnamed guardian of the Dark Kingdom. Now we go back to our heroes as they continue they're adventure.

Shadow

"Seems as if I've made it to the next dimension." "Shadow!" "Oh no it's Tails. What do you want?" "Shadow I need your help. Knuckles and Contras are over there fighting a giant monster and they cant defeat it." "My god you guys SUCK! Allright Tails, just tell me where we are." "Umm ok, We're in Denta, and that over there is Earoar the Earth monster." "Idiots! Watch this." Shadow went to a nearby pond and scooped up some water. Then he walked twords the moster and splashed it with the water. The monster then turned to mud and disintagrated into nothing. The chaos emerald emerged. "What the... Aww com'on! We've been fighting that thing for hours and then you come and splash water on it? WOW!" Said Knuckles. "Whatever just get the emerald and let's get moving." demanded shadow. So the group got the emerald and went through the portal to the next dimension.

Sparks

"So where's the course? I don't see one." said Sparks. "Look down." said Jet. The course was a remake of the Babylon Gardens in Sonic Riders one. Jet's ancestry's most prized course. "Aww man not that one. I hated that level." Complained Sparks. "Shut up! This is my familys heritage so deal with it." said jet. "SPARKS!" It was Burst. He was transported to Potara with Sparks. "Sup Burst. Uhmm, I'm a little busy right now. I'm about to race." "Oh ok cool. Hey is that Jet?" Asked Burst. "Yeah he's suposed to be evil or something." replied Sparks. "Why?" "Something about wanting to be the best Extreme Gear boarder cause Sonic Beats him so much." explaind sparks. "Oh, well let me do this. I am know as the best Extreme Gearist in the world. I beat Sonic 27 times." said burst. "What you got to be kidding me. I couldn't beat him once but you beat him 27 times?" complained Jet. Then Burst replied, "Yep". "Ok but that means you'll have to sit out on the big fight agianst The Dark Kingdom guy." Sparks said as he told Burst he can take the challenge. "Dang! Ok whatever I'll still do it." Burst accepted the deal and Him and Jet both got their boards and went to the starting line. "I'm gonna take you on a WILD RIDE!" said an anouncer. Then the countdown started **3 **2 _1 _GO! and they were off. Jet had an early lead but Burst quickly took it. Through out most of the race, Burst had the lead. Both the boarders had just crossed the starting line, starting the third lap. "Give it up Jet. You know you can't beat me. I'm the best. Haha." said Burst. "Mwahahaha just wait till you see this. Dark Pulse!" Jet threw an energy ball made of pure dark energy at Burst. Fortunetly, Burst reflected the attack using his board. The riders road past the finish line make Burst the winner. Sparks walks over to the upset Hawk. "It's not fair. I'm supposed to have the ultimate power, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!" screamed Jet. "As I said earlier. played you for a fool. He made you like him, he made you resort to evil tricks and powers like his, he made you ... his servent." explained Sparks. "You're right I ... I ... I'm sorry, but I'll fix this." "How?" "Here's an extra emerald. Usually win one, but gave this to me as an offer. So now you get two." "Ok thanks this is sure to help us , Jet." "Just promise me you'll defeat them." "Ok We will. For the sake of Metropilis and Jet the Hawk, Dark Cosmic I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Sparks and Burst collected the emeralds and went through the portal to the next dimension.

Sonic

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Asked Sonic. "Oh yes cause I have this." replied mario. Mario then pulled out the purple chaos emerald from behind his back. "What the... Where did you get that?" Asked Sonic. "It was a gift from Dark Cosmic to help me defeat you and those little punings." Mario Explained. "Oh no. Not you too. I couldn't stand it when Dark Cosmic said that." "Who cares what he said?" Asked Mario. "Now that he has given me this emerald, I shall show you the TRUE power of Chaos." "CHAOS ... DARK ERUPTION!" The ground started to shake. Then cracks started to appear beneath sonic's feet. "Hey sonic!" "Tails! You Knuckles, Shadow, and Contras need to get out of here, NOW!" "Shut up Sonic! You and I both know that I'm better than you. Besides, Mario can't beat me, I'm too powerful." Said Shadow. "Ok then You handle this!" Said Sonic angrily. "About time I get some real action." Said Shadow. the cracks in the ground opened and dark energy flares emerged from them. "Everyone, get close. Chaos BLAST!" Shadow used his chaos blast to knock the dark energy back into the cracks. "Mario I will kill you!" Screamed Shadow. "Hmph, Oh yeah, well take heaping dose of fire flower!" Mario ate the flower like the freak he is, eating anything he can find, and he transformed in his firery form, Fire Mario. "Hahahah FIRE POWER! Now take this, Fire Ball!"Mario threw a fire ball at shadow but Shadow absorbed it. "Like I said I'M TOO POWERFUL! Chaos SPEAR!" With the combined power of Mario's fireball and Shadow's chaos spear, Shadow threw a fierce, fiery spear at Mario. The spear pierced straight through Mario and instantly incinerated him. "I win." Is all Shadow said after he defeated Mario. "Good job buddy. You finally did something useful." said Contras. "Shut up you moron. You're named after a NES game." stated Shadow. "So?" "Hey guy's. What happened here?" Asked Sparks. Sparks and Burst had just came from Potara. "Man you guys are late." Said Sonic. "I just killed Mario." Said Shadow. "Oh really, well Burst just raced Jet and won." said Sparks. "Oh jet really, that's nice. We just got two emeralds." Said Knuckles. "We did too." replied Burst. "Well we all did good, and now that every one's here, and we got all the emeralds, let's go through the last portal to the Dark Kingdom." explained Tails. "OK LET'S GO!" So everyone went through the final portal to the last dimension: The Dark Kingdom.

**Next time on Sonic the Hedgehog vs The World  
Everyone finally made it to the Dark kingdom. And Who is the Guardian of this world? Find out on the next chapter of: Sonic the Hedgehog vs The World**


End file.
